The Chains That Bind
by Raeyl
Summary: Scott and Stiles discover things about themselves, their bodies and each other.


Stiles and Scott had been friends since they were five. They met in the sandbox. Each of them had conflicting stories on their "meet-cute" – Scott insisted that Stiles peed on his sandcastle while Stiles argued that, no, girls don't pee on things that easily: "Jackson was picking on you and I punched him in the face and he fell on your sand castle that's why it was destroyed. I still don't know where you go the idea that I peed on it from, you have an odd mind McCall" – but what was consistent was they became fast friends, the best of friends. No one could tear them apart. Not that anyone would want to try.

When Stiles first discovered that, as a girl, she had a clit and that rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs felt good, she immediately showed Scott. The two had seen each other naked over the years, stopping sharing baths in 1st grade when their parents said they were too old for it. So for Stiles it wasn't a big deal to pull down her jeans and panties in Scott's bedroom at ten years old.

"What are you doing Stiles?" Scott stumbled over his words, shocked at Stiles' actions. He had barely shut his door before she decided to begin stripping.

"I got to show you something cool. Remember when you were telling me about when you touched your penis and it felt good? Well I can do it too!" Stiles' hand went to her crotch and her fingers began to move her pussy lips aside showing her clit. "See? I googled it and it's called a clitoris. When I rub it I feel good and get wet. It's different than when you do it, because I'm a girl and you're a boy."

"Oh!" Scott said, watching his best friend move her fingers over the nub between her legs. He couldn't really see much since she was standing. Stiles made small noises as her fingers moved and Scott's penis began to harden.

When Scott told Stiles about his discovery, he never showed her, he just described it to her and answered all the questions she would ask. And she had asked a lot of questions.

Stiles stopped touching herself after a few minutes, she was close to that good feeling, the one that made her whole body tingle. She needed to sit down, to lie down. If she finished standing up, she would fall down and knowing her luck hit her head on the door handle or something.

"Scott, I'm going to lay on your bed ok?" She said as she moved toward the unmade bed.

"OK." Scott said, watching her move. Every muscle in his body was itching to touch his dick, but he was too fascinated in Stiles. Her slender fingers finding her nub quickly once she was comfortable against his pillows.

From this new position he could see everything. He knew from sex ed what a vagina was, but seeing one in real life, not just those pictures they showed in school of the internal organs, was overwhelming. He wanted to touch.

"Scott," Stiles moaned out, her pitch getting higher and breathier.

"Yes?" Scott answered, his eyes meeting hers for the first time since she started taking off her jeans.

"Do you," she paused, taking a big breath and stopping her motions, "do you want to try?"

Scott stood motionless for a moment before nodding his head and sitting on the bed facing Stiles' spread legs.

He moved his hand slowly toward her cunt, and rubbed softly above her hole and the clitoris, feeling the wetness there. Stiles' fingers where still near her clit, so he moved his fingers lower, poking softly at the hole.

He slowly moved his index finger inside of her, as Stiles made a sigh of pain that was barely audible. Scott didn't stop his penetration until his whole finger was inside of her.

What he knew about sex was that a penis went into a vagina and it was an in-and-out motion, so Scott moved his finger out of Stiles' vagina before plunging it in again. After a few times, Stiles relaxed. It also felt good, having something inside of her. She knew that a penis would be bigger than Scott's finger and that the pain would be worse, but she also knew that sex was supposed to feel good and would get better after the first time. It was starting to feel better, and her hips began to move with the motion of Scott's fingers.

Stiles' was so close to her orgasm, that tingling feeling she craved, so she began to move her fingers against her clit. It didn't take long with both her and Scott's ministrations before she came. This time was much better than all the other times she had touched herself. She could feel the muscles of her hole spasm around Scott's finger as he kept moving it in and out.

"Scott, stop. It's too much," Stiles' said breathlessly as she pulled in his wrist.

The sound that Stiles made as she orgasmed made Scott cum in his pants. He had never came untouched, though he hadn't touched himself much since discovering what masturbation was. The feeling of Stiles' internal muscles tightening and untightening around his finger was so surreal that he almost didn't realize he had came at all until Stiles' hand encircled his wrist, pulling his finger out of her.

Their eyes met, as they both panted after their orgasmed.

"That was fun," Stiles said with a dorky smile on her face.


End file.
